1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various techniques have been proposed on wiring harnesses. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-4525 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-331751 disclose a method for fixing a connector mounted on a branch line of a wiring harness to a main line of the wiring harness.
In a wiring harness, a terminal to be inserted into a connector may be mounted on an end part of a wire. In this case, if strands of the wire and the terminal to be brought into contact with the strands are made of mutually different metals, electrolytic corrosion (corrosion) may occur in a contact part of these. Specifically, if an electrolyte aqueous solution adheres to the contact part of the strands and the terminal made of mutually different metals, electrolytic corrosion occurs in either the stands or the terminal made of the metal having a lower standard electrode potential. If dust or dirt in the atmosphere adheres to the contact part of the strands and the terminal and, further, moisture adheres to the contact part such as due to dew condensation, moisture containing ionic substances included in the dust or dirt is produced. As a result, an electrolyte aqueous solution adheres to the contact part.
Accordingly, the present invention was developed in view of the aforementioned point and aims to provide a technique capable of suppressing the occurrence of electrolytic corrosion on a contact part of stands of a wire and a terminal made of mutually different metals in a wiring harness.